botssfandomcom-20200213-history
Atari 2600
The Atari 2600 is a second generation video game console that underwent several different models and revisions over the years. It was also the largest selling video game console for over two decades until the PlayStation 2 overtook the system's status. Bottom of the Screen Shooters for the 2600 (originals, pirates and homebrews) *Allia Quest *Assault *Astroblast *Atlantis *Atlantis II *Beamrider *Carnival *Centipede *Chickenvaders (from Pigs in Space cartridge) *Commando Raid *Communist Mutants from Space *Condor Attack *Deadly Duck *Demon Attack *Demons to Diamonds *Encounter at L5 *Fantastic Voyage *G.I. Joe Cobra Strike *Galactopus *Galaxian *Glacier Patrol *Gorf *Guardian *Harbor Escape *INV *INV+ *James Bond 007 *Juno First *Kamikaze Saucers *M. A. D. *Marine Wars *Megamania *Millipede *Moon Patrol *Moonsweeper *Name This Game *N. E. R. D. S. *No Escape! *Ocean City Defender *Paris Attack *Phoenix *Pick Up *Pleiades *Polaris *Rainbow Invaders *River Raid *River Raid II *River Raid III *Seawolf *Shootin' Gallery *Shield Shifter *Skeet Shoot *Solar Storm *Space Battle *Space Canyon *Space Cavern *Space Invaders *Spacechase *Spider Fighter *Spy Hunter *Star Strike *Star Wars Return of the Jedi Death Star Battle *Super Hit Pak *Tac-Scan *Threshold *Vulture Attack *Wabbit Bottom of the Screen Shooter hacks for the Atari 2600 Due to Hack-O-Matic and other like programs, many original Atari 2600 games have been hacked, many of which are just graphical changes, although some hacked games also have some gameplay mechanics changed as well. *Adventure Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Alien Menace (hack of River Raid) *Alienated (hack of Space Invaders) *Alternate Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Ant Attack (hack of Pepsi Invaders) *Astroblast Invincible (hack of Astroblast) *Atari Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Atlantis FH (hack of Atlantis) *Atlantis Trainer (Unlimited Lives) (hack of Atlantis) *Atari Shot (hack of Carnival) *Atari Shot Remix (hack of Carnival) *Atari Shot 2005 (hack of Carnival) *Battle for Naboo (hack of Atlantis) *Bazooka Bill (hack of Space Cavern) *Beast Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Betterblast (hack of Astroblast) *Borg Shot (hack of Carnival) *Borg Wars Prime Directive (hack of Galaxian) *Borg Wars II (hack of Astroblast) *Borg Wars II (Swirl Torpedo) (hack of Astroblast) *Borg Wars III Invasion (hack of Space Invaders) *Boring Phoenix (hack of Phoenix) *Captain Gabriel Saves The Earth (hack of River Raid) *Centipede 2K (hack of Centipede) *C.I.F.S. (hack of Communist Mutants from Space) *Cosmic Tunnel Hunter (hack of Fantastic Voyage) *Custer's Revenge 2 (hack of Demon Attack) *Cybergoth Galaxian (hack of Galaxian) *Cylon Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Death Race (hack of River Raid) *Death Race Movie Edition (hack of River Raid) *Demons! (hack of Phoenix) *Destroy All Humans (hack of Pigs in Space) *Dragon's Den (hack of Shield Shifter) *Ed Invaders (hack of Pepsi Invaders) *Extinction (hack of Demon Attack) *Face Invaders Deluxe (hack of Space Invaders) *Face Invaders 2 (hack of Astroblast) *Fish Revenge (hack of Space Invaders) *Galactic Attack (hack of Space Invaders) *Galaxian - Expanded (hack of Galaxian) *Galaxian Invaders (hack of Galaxian) *Galaxian (Jess Ragan) (hack of Galaxian) *Galaxian ND (hack of Galaxian) *Galaxian Vector (hack of Galaxian) *Garden Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Gorf Arcade (hack of Gorf) *Gorfians (hack of Galaxian) *Headhunters (hack of Galaxian) *Hippie Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Hot Date (hack of Pick Up) *Intellivision Lives? (hack of Megamania) *Invader X (hack of Demon Attack) *Invaders From Space (hack of Space Invaders) *Invasion (hack of M. A. D.) *Kill Dr. Phil (hack of Space Invaders) *Mega Mania Raid (hack of Megamania) *Megamania Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Moon Patrol-Arcade (hack of Moon Patrol) *Moon Patrol+ (hack of Moon Patrol) *Mystery Science Theater 2600 (hack of Megamania) *Nitemare (hack of Megamania) *NOIZ Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Odyssey Invaders (Plus) (hack of Space Invaders) *Pepsi Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Pepsi Wins (hack of Pepsi Invaders) *pineapple 2000 (hack of Space Invaders) *Popeye Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Planet Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Planet Raid (hack of River Raid) *Poseidon (hack of Phoenix) *Rescue Invaders (hack of Pick Up) *River Raid Black (hack of River Raid) *River Raid (Fast Shot) (hack of River Raid) *River Raid (Fly over land) (hack of River Raid) *River Raid (Fuel Tank is always Full) (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Hack (infinite lives version) (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Invencible (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Neo (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Night Assault (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Plus (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Plus (Turbo/Fast Shots) (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Random (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Random (Turbo/Fast Shots) (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Trainer (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Turbo (hack of River Raid) *River Raid Turbo (with Fast Shots) (hack of River Raid) *Shoot 'Em (hack of Carnival) *S. I. Plix 3 (hack of Demons to Diamonds) *S. I. Plix 5 Kepones Revenge (hack of River Raid) *Solar Warrior (hack of Moon Patrol) *Space Ace (hack of Pigs in Space) *Space Armada (hack of Space Invaders) *Space Invaders Arcade (hack of Space Invaders) *Space Invaders Atari (hack of Space Invaders) *Space Invaders Deluxe (hack of Space Invaders) *Space Invaders Deluxe Hack Hack (hack of Space Invaders Deluxe) *Space Invaders (Franklin Cruz) (hack of Space Invaders) *Space Invaders (infinite lives) (hack of Space Invaders) *Space Invaders Invasion (hack of Megamania) *Space Invaders Invasion Black (hack of Megamania) *Space Invaders (Ron Corcoran) (hack of Space Invaders) *Spice Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Star Pilot: Legend of Galga (hack of Communist Mutants from Space) *Star Wars Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *Star Wars: The Battle of Alderaan (hack of Star Strike) *Star Wars Galaxian (hack of Galaxian) *Super Space Invaders (hack of Phoenix) *System Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *T. F. Space Invaders (hack of Space Invaders) *UFO #6 (hack of Pepsi Invaders) *Vector SI (hack of Space Invaders) *VectorVaders (hack of Megamania) *Ventrra Invaders 2002 (hack of Megamania) *X3V0LuX (hack of Astroblast) *Zombie Invasion (hack of Space Invaders) Will include the rest of the Wikipedia article at some point Category: Game systems and platforms